A Godmother He Never Knew
by Writer-Steph-94
Summary: It's the summer after Harry's fourth year and he is feeling lost and alone in the wake of Voldemort's rebirth and Cedric's death. However a ray of hope is offered in the form of a letter from a Godmother he never knew he had. Who or what has been keeping her away for so long? And who is she to Sirius and Remus? Warning: Swearing and violent scenes
1. Chapter 1

It was the summer after Harry's fourth year at Hogwarts and in the wake of Cedric's death and horror of watching Voldemort's rebirth life with the Dursley's in Privet Drive was worse than ever. He felt lost and alone, the memories of that night in the graveyard as fresh in his mind as if they had happened only yesterday and it was slowly eating him up inside. Every night in his dreams he returned to being bound over the bones of Voldermort's father, bleeding and in pain, then released and forced to duel. Tortured and fearing every second for his life, he tossed and turned, locked in the seemingly endless nightmare that always ended with the feel of Cedric's cold, dead body under him as he crashed back onto Hogwarts grounds. He ran a hand through his already dishevelled black hair then dropped his face into his hands; he felt as if day by day he was losing himself, losing his will to fight, to carry on. It was then he heard a soft flutter of wings and looked up to see a beautiful red tailed Hawk swoop into his bedroom, a letter tied to it's leg. It landed on the bed beside him and extended it's leg out to him, fixing him with an imperious look as if demanding he take the letter instantly. With shocked and nervous hands he removed the letter and stared down at it; on one side, in beautiful cursive script was his name only and on the other it was sealed shut with wax, imprinted with the crest of a dragon and a lion, locked in combat, wreathed by Oak and Myrtle leaves. He slit open the letter gently and unfolded it and began to read:  
_ My dearest Harry,_

_You do not know me but I know you, which I understand does not mean much when you live in a world where everyone knows your name however this is not what I am referring to. I am not sure if you know or have ever wondered whom your parents chose as guardians for you if the very worst should happen. I knew your parents when we were at school together, in fact I would consider them to be two of the greatest friends I have ever had, and as we grew together we were large parts of one another's lives. I was Maid of Honour at their wedding, much to Petunia's relief I am sure, and when Lily discovered she was pregnant with you I was asked to be your Godmother. I have never been as honoured as I was that day or as blessed as the day you were born. I can still remember James rushing out of the delivery room at St. Mungo's, tears streaming down his face and telling anyone who would listen that he had a son. We never let him live it down either, much to his annoyance.  
My purpose in writing is that I recently discovered you had been placed in the care of Lily's sister and her family, up until now all I had been told was that you were safe, happy and well cared for and that has and will always be my biggest priority when it comes to you. However, I know Petunia. I know how she felt about Lily and James and about magic in general and I cannot believe that anyone would be fool enough to place you in her care. You will never know how sorry I am that I did not check did not make sure, that you were as safe and happy as I had been told but now that I do know I will not stand to see you with those people a second longer. I know you do not know me, I know that we have never met in your memory but I remember the giggling little green eyed baby I used to sing to every night and who wouldn't go to sleep unless he was in someone's arms. I loved you then and I love you now, you are my best friend's son and I want to do what I should have done from the beginning and give you the home you should have had with your parents.  
I understand if you are wary of me, I would expect no less, but I ask that you allow me to come and to meet with you so that you can get to know me and learn to trust me. If you wish for this, if you wish to meet me, send a reply with Aderyn, my hawk.  
I hope to hear from you soon._

_All my love,  
Lady Arielle Phantome (Order of Merlin First Class, Member of the Wizengamot )_

As Harry read and re-read the letter his breath caught in his throat; this woman was his Godmother? She had been friends with his parents? Why, when he had discovered Sirius, had he not thought to ask if he also had a Godmother? And who was it that had kept her away from him, kept her in the dark as to who he lived with? Then suddenly it seemed to sink in that she had offered to take him away from the Durselys, away from Privet Drive, and give him a home. Tracing the words on the page he smiled, his father had cried when he was born and she used to sing to him; unbidden a memory seemed to surface, it was faint and dim, but he could almost hear it. A voice, singing words he couldn't quite recall as he was rocked gently in warm comforting arms. The memory, no matter how weak, filled him with hope and solidified his decision to meet with her; hunting around his room for a clean piece of parchment and a quill he quickly penned his reply:

_Arielle,  
I've never asked about my Godparents, I never really had anyone to ask but I would love to meet you. Could you come to meet me here? If you waited for me somewhere near I could come meet you without my Aunt and Uncle finding out. Or I could maybe get the Knight bus to wherever you want to meet if that won't work._

_ I hope your well, Harry_

Quickly sealing it and attaching it the Hawk's leg under it's unsettling yellow gaze, he prayed that he would hear back from her soon. As he stepped away from Aderyn the bird ruffled it's feathers slightly before soaring out of his bedroom window and into the night. Lying down in his bed, Arielle's letter still gripped tightly in his hand, he felt better than he had in weeks. It was like her letter was a candle in the darkness, giving him something to hold onto and hope for and he prayed that it wasn't in vain.


	2. Chapter 2

It was several days since he had first written to Arielle, she had responded to him almost instantly saying that if it were convenient she could call on Monday and would wait at the top of Privet Drive for him at midday. It had been a Tuesday when he first received her letter and he had been an anxious mess for five days, worrying and wondering about whether she would come or not and if he had made the right decision in agreeing to meet her. By the time Monday rolled around he could barely contain his nerves and so when it reached ten to twelve he smoothed down his least baggy shirt and jeans and tried to settle his hair before stealing out of the house, careful to avoid the notice of any of his relatives, to meet his Godmother. As he walked up the street fussing over his appearance he failed to notice the stunningly beautiful woman awaiting him. She had vibrant, violet eyes set in delicate, elfin features framed by long pale gold hair that spilled around it in soft waves giving her a soft, ethereal look. She looked young, her face free from age lines, save for her eyes that held the knowledge and pain of one who had lived far too long and seen too many horrible things.

When Harry finally looked up and saw her standing there, tears glittering in her violet eyes, as she smiled brilliantly at him he couldn't help but smile back.

"Harry!" She called out, her voice like a half remembered melody from when you were a child that brought with it a sense of comfort and love. He quickened his steps until he stood before her as she fought to stop the tears that were now leaking out of her eyes and forming silver trails down her cheeks. With a hiccup she closed the remaining distance between them and wrapped him in her arms, clutching him close to her chest. He automatically wrapped his own arms around her slender waist and laid his head on her shoulder, breathing in the scent of her hair that brought back memories of laughter and days spent in the sun when he was a babe. Releasing him after what felt like an age she stepped back and gently cupped his face in her hands, eyes saving every detail of his face to her memories.

"You poor boy, you've inherited the Potter curse after all. But you've got your mothers smile." She said with a watery chuckle. Harry's green eyes widened as he processed what she had said, usually when he met someone who knew his parents they would say he looked like his father but with his mothers eyes. This was new.

"The Potter curse?" He asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, the untameable hair and terrible eye sight. It's been going for generations. Though we used to tease James that he would start a new one with his odd obsession with Lily's red hair." Arielle replied as she stroked his cheeks gently before letting him go to simply drink in the sight of him. Her eyes soften in sadness as she recalled the days when her two best friends were still alive, it broke her heart that she had so many memories of them and Harry had so few, if any at all.

Harry drank in every word, hungry to know more about his parents, more about what they were like. He knew little to nothing of them so every word, every hint to their history was as precious to him as gold was to the meanest miser.

"Would you...could you tell me more about them? My parents I mean?" Harry asked softly, unsure whether it would hurt Arielle as it did Sirius and Professor Lupin to talk of their dead friends for too long. She smiled at him tenderly and nodded; turning away from the Dursley's she indicated they should walk and he followed, slipping into step beside her. The only sound for a few minutes as they walked was the click of her shoes on the pavement and the swish of her strapless. silken sundress as it twirled around her knees

"What would you like to know?" A million questions swirled around inside his head, it was impossible to just pick one. She must have sensed his turmoil as she laughed softly and swept her hair behind her ear but not before he saw the awful gouges around her wrist. "Sorry, stupid question. I suppose what I should have said was, where would you like to start?"

"I don't know. What were they like at school? How did you meet them? Where did we live before...you know?" Harry gabbled out quickly, trying to get as many questions asked at once.

"Well I met you Dad first. I was in the boat next to his when we were crossing the lake, and genius that he was, he didn't listen when Hagrid told us all to duck and fell in. He couldn't swim so I jumped in after him and got him back into his boat. Your mother I met later that night when we went to Gryffindor tower, I was sharing a room with her and she was a little lost and homesick so I sat and talked with her until she felt better. Your parents were very different people at school, James was a born trouble maker and good at everything without even trying-especially Quidditch- where as Lily was a devout student, she was top of her class in almost everything, well behaved and polite. They were like fire and ice at times they were so different, but then there were the moments when they were so alike it was scary: they had the same loyalty, courage, strength of spirit and loving heart. They were the kind of people who would do anything for their friends, they would stand by them till the bitter end; they fought for justice, for the innocent, for those who could not fight for themselves. They were two of the best people I've ever met. And to answer your last question, they had a cottage in a little hamlet called Godric's Hollow that wasn't too far from your grandparents estate. They loved it, it was small but always filled with light, love and laughter." Arielle spoke laughed as she remembered the meeting James, smiled sadly at Lilly's sadness and had a beautiful smile on her face as she spoke of them at school and after. Harry loved listening to her talk about his Mum and Dad, his home with them in Godric's Hollow where had it not been for Voldemort he would have grown up, brought friends home to and spent Christmas with his family.

"My Dad fell in the lake?" He couldn't help but grin at this, the image of his eleven year old father flailing in the lakes frigid water clear in his imagination.

"Yes, not the first or last time he ended up their either. He seemed determined to meet Lance at least once in his life." She recalled fondly. Harry was deeply amused, wondering when else his father had ended up in the Lake when he paused on something.

"Lance?" He inquired with a raised eyebrow at the blonde woman walking beside him. She threw back her head and laughed, he mane of pale gold hair shining in the summer sun.

"The Giant Squid. One of your father's friends named him and it just kind of stuck, god knows why Sirius named him Lance but hey, he always was a bit mental but that was why we loved him." She laughed then stopped suddenly realising what she had said.

"Sirius?" Harry prompted. She knew Sirius? Well she must have, he reasoned, if she had known his father especially as he was Harry's Godfather. Arielle closed her eyes for a moment, a look of immeasurable sadness marring her otherwise flawless features before she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Sirius Black. He was your Dad's closest friend, they were brothers in all but blood and loved each other more than anything. He was best man at your parents wedding as well, he spent the whole service whispering filthy comments in my ear," she chuckled softly at this before continuing on, "Sirius was a great friend of mine too. More than that, he was probably the only man I've ever loved. As you've probably seen in the Prophet he's been in Azkaban for twelve years for murder and I know this will be hard to believe after everything you've read about him but he's an innocent man."

Harry froze at her words. He had been expecting a reaction much like Professor Lupin's, that Sirius was guilty. That Pettigrew had died a hero and that Sirius was a murderer who should be returned to Azkaban as soon as possible. He did not expect to hear that Arielle believe him innocent.

"I know Sirius, or I did before that he was condemned to that hell hole, and I know that he is the last person on this earth that would follow Voldemort. He abhorred the Dark Arts and everything Voldemort stands for, he would never hurt an innocent never mind someone he considered a friend. He was like your father in that respect, he would die rather than ever betray his friends."

Arielle spoke with a great sadness and a wordless grief that Harry couldn't even begin to comprehend, she looked so lost and sad as she spoke of his Godfather, of Sirius, that he didn't know what to say except "I know."

She looked shell shocked. If Harry had not been expecting her to believe Sirius innocent it was nothing to this.

"You know? You know he's innocent? How? What...?"

"I know Wormtail betrayed my parents to Voldemort and that he was the one to kill all those muggles. I met them both in my third year at Hogwarts, the year Sirius escaped. He told me he was my Godfather as well." Harry replied quietly and watched as a myriad of different emotions played across he face before settling on relief tinged with anger.

"Oh Harry, I wish you hadn't had to meet that little rat bastard! But I'm glad you know the truth, I didn't want to try and convince you incase you thought I was mad or on Voldemort's side and was trying to trick you or something. I take it that Sirius is still in contact with you? I know that idiot wouldn't be able to resist staying away from you once he met you, he always was reckless beyond sense." She cried. Harry grinned at her as she cussed out both his parents betrayer and insulted his Godfather in the same breath, he knew Sirius would take deep offense to being called a reckless idiot but it was nice to talk to someone who knew him well enough to say stuff like that. When he had talked with Professor Lupin briefly during their Dementor lessons it had always been about school, Quidditch or the soul sucking spectres that had haunted the castle boundaries that year. He had never had the chance to talk about Sirius or his parents with him, save for the brief mentioning of them when he had been recovering from the Boggart-Dementor's affects.

"So what was Sirius like back then?" He asked, determined to get answers about his grim Godfather as they began walking again.  
"He was a brilliantly cheeky, flirtatious fool who got into more trouble than should've been humanly possible. I remember, a few months into Lily's pregnancy she and I went shopping for some things for you and left your Dad and Sirius to paint your nursery while we were out. We came back that afternoon and there was more paint on them than on the walls because Sirius, genius that he is, decided they should have a paint fight." She told him with a grin, her face lighting up as she spoke making her look radiant with the afternoon sun making her hair shine like gold and her porcelain skin glow. She really is beautiful, Harry thought to himself as she launched into another story of his Father and Godfather's antics and with a smile Harry walked along beside her listening to stories of the parents he had never known and his Godfather before he had known him.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked and talked for hours as Arielle told Harry about her days at Hogwarts with is parents and later he in turn told her about his life up until that moment. He did not mention what happened in the graveyard that had been haunting his dreams for weeks, he did not want that horror to tarnish the time was spending with his Godmother. Arielle took him to a small muggle café near where he lived for lunch where she told him in no uncertain terms that he was to order any and everything that caught his fancy and they sat in the sunshine laughing and smiling as they ate. By the time they finished it was getting late into the afternoon and the heat of the day was beginning to slowly seep into the cool balm of evening. Arielle paid and they left, a shawl that had appeared seemingly from nowhere (though Harry knew she had conjured it) of a light cream that went beautifully with the dark blue of her dress. They walked now in almost silence, each lost in their own thoughts, as they tread the streets of Little Whinging back towards the Dursley's house.

"Did you enjoy today?" Arielle asked softly as they neared the play park that signalled their approach Privet Drive. Harry turned to her and gave her a true smile, something he had been unable to do since he had returned to Hogwarts that awful day.

"It's been the best day I've had in months. I loved it." Harry replied, meaning every word. She gave him a brilliant smile in return and reached out and pulled him into a one armed hug.

"While I'm glad you enjoyed today I hate that this is the best day you've had in months. I want you happy and safe, always. I know you've only just met me and we're just beginning to get to know each other but I want to give you the home you deserve. So, with that in mind I'd...I'd like for you to come and live with me. I want you to take a few days and think about, talk to Sirius perhaps, and make a decision from there. I don't want you to do something you might not want or you might regret, I want what's best for you." Arielle said softly to him, her voice breaking a little toward the end. Just thinking that he would say no, that she would have to walk away from this precious young man, broke what was left of her damaged heart. Harry gave a start at this and tears, not of sadness, but of bemused joy streaked in hot trails down his cheeks.  
All his life he had never had a choice about what he wanted to do, the path was always laid out in front of him or the decisions made for him or without his knowledge by the people who thought they knew what was best for him and here was a woman who he had met only hours before taking more consideration of what he wanted than people anyone else had in fifteen years. Even without talking to Sirius he knew what his answer would be but he wanted to enjoy being able to choose for himself for once, to consult other people about his choices instead of them consulting him after they had already made the decision. He would take a day or two, write to Sirius as she had suggested, but when the time came he knew he would be telling her yes no matter what.

"Thank you. For offering to take me away from them and for giving me the choice to say yes or no, for not telling me what to do or choose. For wanting what's best for me." Harry told her emphatically, his green eyes blazing as he spoke. She smiled and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks with her thumbs.

"Kit', you don't have to thank me for loving you. I've done that from the moment Jamie first handed you to me that July afternoon so very ago, you never have to thank me for doing something that is as natural to me as breathing." She replied, her violet eyes sparkling with unshed tears of her own as she looked into the clear, bright green eyes that so reminded her of one of her best friends.

"Kit?"

"We all had nicknames for you when you were a baby. I used to call you kitten but Jamie threw a fit, said it was too girly, so I shortened it to kit' to keep him happy. And he called Sirius a drama queen." Arielle responded with a roll of her eyes and watery chuckle. Harry smiled at the new piece of information about his past and the affection that he heard when she called him 'kit'; he knew it wasn't a particularly masculine nickname but he didn't care, it came from someone who loved him.

"I like it."

"Good, though Jamie would have a fit if he heard you say that! Now, unfortunately this is where I leave you but hopefully I'll be hearing from you soon...oh Gods I didn't think saying goodbye would be this difficult. I'll send Aedryn to you on Friday to get you answer." She said to him as she fussed, stroking his hair and smoothing out the many wrinkles in his shirt as best she could. Harry felt a rush of warmth as he recalled seeing Mrs Weasley doing something similar to this to Ron and the other Weasley children before they disappeared off to Hogwarts for the year. He bade his goodbyes quickly, worried that if they had a long strung out farewell he would break and beg her to take him with her right that second. Then, with one last long, lingering hug she turned and walked away, her shawl wrapped tightly around her body like a child would cling to a comfort blanket. With a sigh Harry slowly made his way back to the Dursley's, determined to write to his Godfather and begin packing so he could leave Privet Drive forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Across London, in a house protected by many spells and charms, Nymphadora Tonks (who regularly informed people she preferred to be referred to by her last name only) tripped into the hallway of the headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix causing the portrait of the last of the Black's dearly departed mother to begin shrieking insults and obscenities and all and sundry. Apologising profusely the currently bubble-gum pink haired witch managed to stumble her way down into the kitchen for the meeting while her cousin, and the current owner of the house, Sirius went about shutting the portrait up.

"I've got news on Harry and I'm not entirely sure if it's good or not." She told the assembled members, her usually cheerful demeanour dimmed to grim mask. Remus, Molly and the returning Sirius all swung around to face her with startled and worried looks upon their faces but it was the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, who looked the most concerned at the news.

"What? What's happened?" Sirius demanded as he stalked into the room quickly and re-took his seat, determined to hear some kind of news about his God-son.

"This woman came to visit him today. She didn't go near the house, stayed waiting at the top of the street but when Harry saw her there he didn't look surprised so they must've organised to meet there. Anyway, when he got to her they hugged and talked for a bit then walked off. I followed them as they walked round the neighbourhood, she took him to a muggle café for lunch then brought him back. Now the weird bit is after she and Harry parted ways; she just walked off and literally faded out of their. I've never seen anything like it in my life, she just kind of shimmered a bit and then faded out into nothing." Tonks blurted out as she took her own seat between Bill and Remus who, at the beginning of her description looked worried and by the end was ghost white. Sirius on the other hand looked ten times worse; his eyes were wide and his face was frozen half way between utter shock and disbelief.

"Tonks, I need you to descirbe this woman as accurately as is possible. Now." Remus managed to get out, his eyes focussed on the Metamorphagus in desperation as his hands clutched the arms oh his chair so hard his knuckles turned white.

"She was white, a bit over medium height, slender build, mid length pale blonde hair with violet eyes. Couldn't tell you much more from the distance I was but she wore what looked like two signet rings on her right hand...Remus? What's wrong?" She trailed off at the look on the Werewolf's face; he looked torn between fury and something she couldn't quite place.

"What's wrong is that I've just found out Albus has been lying to me for the past fourteen years, and by extension to Sirius ever since he escaped Azkaban." He growled out. He looked murderous, his normally green eyes flashing temporarily with the yellow of the wolf he held within. Sirius looked like he was in physical pain, his face twisted into a grimace of haunted pain few had ever scene and even then only when he remembered his years in Azkaban under the horror's of the Dementor's.

"What are you talking about? Is Harry in danger? Is he still safe there or should we bring him here?" Molly demanded, as she looked from one Marauder to the other in an attempt to receive some kind of answer. She wasn't the only one looking for answers, most of the other assembled Order members were looking at the two men quizzically or at the elderly Headmaster who was sat with a look of great saddness on his face as he contemplated his intertwined fingers.

"Harry has probably never been in less danger in his life than when he was with that woman. What I want to know is why I've spent the last fourteen years believing that she was dead!" Remus spat as he turned on the red haired woman, his eyes flashing dangerously as he turned from her to their Leader.

"It was for the best Remus..."

"For the best? For the best?! Are you as insane as people make you out to be Albus? How was allowing me to believe that who I thought at the time was my only surviving friend who hadn't gone to the Dark side for the best? How was letting Sirius believe that the love of his life, the woman he had intended to marry one day, after twelve years in absolute hopelessness and despair was dead for the best? How was letting Harry grow up with Petunia, who anyone who knew Lily could tell you hated magic, when he could have been with his Godmother FOR THE BEST?" He bellowed at his former Headmaster as he lost control of his temper at last. As he spoke he stood up from the table so fast his chair toppled over and banged to the ground noisily but no one paid any attention to it as they were all wrapped up in Remus's shouting. Many were shell shocked at the revelations they were hearing, not quite believing it could be true.

"Remus, it might not be who you think it is. I didn't see her from close up, you don't even know what she looks like..."Tonks tried to reason but it was Sirius, not Remus, who cut across her now with a bitter, almost hollow laugh.

"There's literally no one in the world else it could be. That thing you described, when she faded out? There's only one woman who can do that and up till now I thought she was dead. Only those of the House Phantome have the ability to Ghost as she called it since it's passed down from mother to daughter, father to son, through the blood. It can't be taught or learned, much like your abilities Dora. And you just described the only woman in the world it could possibly be which is the Honourable Lady Arielle of the most ancient and powerful wizarding house of Phantome. Otherwise known as Ari, Lily's best friend and Maid of Honour and Harry's Godmother." Sirius said in a monotone, his grey eyes finally portraying some of the turbulent emotions currently raging inside his head even if it didn't come out in his voice. Several people's mouths dropped open as he spoke, barely able to comprehend what was being said. Before anyone could speak Sirius stood up abruptly and stormed from the room before anyone could think to stop him. Remus took a deep shuddering breath and forced his anger back under control with sheer strength of will as all he wanted to do right then was tear into the old man he had looked up to for so long but he knew he couldn't. His best friend needed him and he was going to be damned again before he failed Sirius anymore.

"Albus do not think for one second we are done discussing this but right now I need to go and see if Sirius is alright." He said in as calm as voice as he could muster before storming out after his friend leaving a stunned room of Order members and decidedly dressed down and saddened Albus Dumbledore behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus found Sirius in his bedroom, sat on the floor staring blankly at his bedroom wall. Remus took a deep breath and knelt beside his old friend, waiting for him to say something. It was a long time before he even moved but eventually a little life seemed to leak back to the dog animagus as he sat there.

"She's alive." He breathed. That one sentence loaded with more emotion than Remus had heard in his friend's voice since escaping Azkaban.

"So it seems."

"She's alive and she's with Harry. Do you think he's...do you think she knows I'm innocent? I don't think I could take her hating me, Harry was bad enough but Ari believing I betrayed Lilly and James? I think it might kill me Moony." Sirius murmured. His once bright and shining silver eyes were now deadened and haunted, dulled to a grim grey as he stared at the walls of his childhood bedroom in anguish. Remus took a deep breath in an attempt to squash down his own feelings over the revival of their friend: Sirius needed him more right now and after not being there for him for the last fourteen years he was going to be there for him now.

"We've both known Ari for years. She was there with us on the train to Hogwarts our first year, she was there when James fell out of the boat, she spent seven years as our Consulting Prankster and honorary Marauder. She was the first girl you ever kissed and the first of many, many, _many _girls to slap you for doing so. She's been with both of us since day one, she's loved you for almost as long though neither you nor her will ever admit that. She knows you, she knows how much you loved James and Lily, she knows you would never betray them Padfoot." Remus replied softly as he leant over to wrap a comforting arm around his still slightly emaciated friend. Despite having been out of Azkaban for almost two years Sirius still had yet to regain much of the weight he had lost while in prison and still retained a gaunt, hollow look about him. He was a shadow of the man he had once been; he was no longer the laughing, carelessly handsome man who had stood at James' side when he had married the love of his life, he was a broken shell of his former self but Remus had seen, when he and Harry had spoken as they left the Shrieking Shack the night Sirius had escaped, a brief flash of the man he had once been which gave him hope that his friend was not lost forever.

"I hope your right Moony. I really do." Was the only response the werewolf received and so the two remaining Marauders sat there in silence on the floor until Remus, an innumerable time later, bade his friend goodnight and wandered off to his own room to sleep and try and process the return of Arielle alone.

It was the Wednesday morning and Remus was, as of yet, the only one awake. He was sat with his morning coffee, perusing the Daily Prophet when Sirius came dashing into the kitchen like a heard of Deatheater's was after him. He wasn't even fully clothed, with only his pyjama pants and a shirt hanging open over his thin torso but the look of unbridled joy on his face as he skidded into the room was enough to make Remus's mouth fall open in shock.

"I got a letter from Harry! About Ari, Remus she thinks I'm innocent!" He crowed with a grin lighting up his face that reached all the way to his silvery eyes. Taking the sheet of parchment that Sirius was currently shaking in his face he read:

_Dear Sirius, _

_How are you? I know I haven't written to you in a while, I guess I just needed some space after what happened in June and even if I did I shouldn't have pushed you away like that. Life at the Dursley's has been as awful as ever but I got kind of a surprise a few days ago when this Hawk swooped into my room with a letter for me from someone who said she was my Godmother. She said she knew you and my parents and that she wanted to meet me. I know you'll say I should have been more careful about it in case it was Voldemort trying to lead me into a trap or something but I agreed to meet with her and she was amazing. We spent the whole day talking about me and my parents and guess what? She believes your innocent! She told me a load of stories about you too. Is it true you and my Dad once turned the library into a tropical rainforest over winter break? And that you once snuck love potion's into the morning pumpkin juice at the Slytherin table and they started declaring their undying love to various members of the staff? She also asked me if I wanted to move in with her since she was always meant to look after me, not the Dursley's and she said I have till Friday to think about it but to be honest there really isn't much to think about. I'd rather be __anywhere __rather than here so come Friday I'm going to tell her yes and I want you to be okay with this, please? I know you want what's best for me and that's not staying here.  
I hope your well, _

_Harry _

Remus looked up from the letter into his friends eyes and smiled at him. Sirius beamed back, laughing as he dove forward and drew him into a warm hug.

"I shudder to think what she's told Harry about what we got up to at school. If what's Harry's mentioned there is any indication it's probably the worst of us." Remus chuckled as he extracted himself from the hug and resumed his seat at the table. Sirius sat down beside him, still smiling, and shook his head in a manner reminiscent of his animagus form.

"I don't care, she believes me!" He replied happily. His smile, as it had been when they were younger, was infectious and Remus couldn't help smiling back.


	6. Chapter 6

By Friday morning however Harry's mood, unlike his Godfather's, had worsened along with his treatment by the Dursely's. He had packed everything he owned bar the bare essential's the second he had sent Hedwig to Sirius Tuesday morning and had been in a surprisingly good mood after that which had disconcerted the Dursley's to no end. By Thursday however disconcerted had morphed into an all consuming desire to break him back down to misery and self imposed solitude. His Uncle had spent the day tearing him apart verbally, his Aunt had denied him all but the tiniest amounts of food and Harry down right avoided Dudley for his own health and well being. He had his reply to Arielle written and waiting for Aedryn to arrive so she could come and take him away for good and so he was pacing in his room, desperate for the Hawk to arrive as soon as possible. The bird did arrive eventually and it was with hands shaking with haste that he attached his letter to it's leg and allowed to fly off once more. Now he had only to wait. He went down to breakfast in better spirits than he had been since leaving Arielle's company that Monday and took his seat at the table without thinking.

"What do you think you're doing you ungrateful brat? Get up! You have jobs to do and you won't eat until they're done." Uncle Vernon snarled as he yanked Harry up from his seat by his arm and started dragging him from the kitchen and into the hallway when there was a knock at the door which the large moustached man ignored in favour of throwing Harry against the door of his cupboard and pinning him there with a meaty fist bunched in his too large shirt.

"Now you listen here boy, I don't know what's gotten into you the past few days but by god I'm going to beat it out of you if your not careful so..." He was cut off by the front door banging open and what appeared to be an avenging angel swooping into the room. It was Arielle but the look of fury on her face and the sheer amount of unadulterated, un-tempered power rolling off her as she bore down on his Uncle, wand drawn, was terrifying to behold.

"Remove your hand's from my Godson before I remove them from your body." She snarled, her eyes blazing with purple fire. Vernon purpled and withdrew as Petunia emerged from the kitchen with a strangled gasp at the towering figure of the woman who had broken into her house.

"Oh, Petunia. I'd say it's lovely to see you again but I'm afraid I'm not in the habit of lying. Now, let's get down to business shall we? I'm removing Harry from this den of abuse and neglect for good and you will let me because if you don't I will bring so many charges of child abuse, neglect, fraud and basically whatever else I can think of against you that you'll be lucky to see the outside of a prison for the rest of your pathetic little lives which is the least of what I'd like to do to you for the way you've treat Harry all these years." She spat as she advanced on the cowering Petunia and the furious Vernon.

"You can't take him, we're his guardians. We..."Vernon bellowed, his face purpling as he spoke.

"Were never meant to have him to begin with you swine. He was always meant to come to me. The only reason your protesting you despicable cretin is because if Harry leaves you loose the stipend you were paid from the Potter vaults for his keeping all these years. Now shut up before I give in to my desire to hex you into oblivion." Arielle cut over him, her voice dripping with contempt.

"Harry, bring your things down stairs. I'll wait for you." She said in a strained calm without even looking at him. Harry swiftly dodged past her and ran up the stairs two at a time to collect his trunk and Hedwig's cage before making his way more slowly back down the stairs to find Arielle still stood glaring at his relatives with unbridled anger.

"That everything? Good. Let's go." She said as she turned to Harry, vanished his things and swept out of the house with one last contemptuous glare at his Aunt and Uncle. Harry followed without even a backward glance as she stormed out onto Privet drive, her scarlet dress billowing out behind her like a river of blood. She whirled on him as the made it out on to the tarmacked street, her eyes filled with anger and pain, her perfect face set into a mask of false calm.

"Are you...angry with me?" Harry asked tentatively, unsure what her reaction would be once she had taken him away from the Dursley's. Would she think him weak, tainted, for allowing them to treat him like that? She looked as if she'd been struck when he spoke, horror clear on her face.

"No Harry, not you. Never you. I'm angry at them for hurting you, at myself and at whoever left you with those monsters all this time. I just...I never wanted you to have a childhood like mine. I wanted you to have the one you should have had had Lily and James lived. Not this, never this." She whispered as she took his face in her hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"Like yours...? Then, you were..."

"I was abused as well, yes. Though I pray to the Gods that you never had to endure what I went through. Now lets get you home, we can talk more there and I won't be within murdering distance of your relatives anymore." Arielle said with a forced chuckle before wrapping her arms around Harry and Ghosting out.  
It was a weird experience for Harry, like his entire body was dissolved into nothingness and all that was left of him was conscious thought. He was a thought, an idea, floating through the ether for what felt like an age and then suddenly he was brought back to his body with a jolt. He stumbled backward and saw that he was no longer in Privet drive but now stood in the courtyard of a medieval manor house. Surrounded by grass segmented by stone walkways and bordered with sweet smelling herbs and flowers, the doorways overhung with honeysuckle and creeping ivy it was like paradise.

"Welcome, Kit, to the infamous Phantome Estate. We are, I believe, currently somewhere in Kent but I could be wrong. She does like to move somewhere new and pretty when we have guests. The Manor is never in the same location twice when someone comes to visit, she changes to different estates my family owns so the views and the gardens are always new, that and it makes it impossible for anyone to ever find us. Especially when they think the Manor is somewhere in Cumbria the week they stay and the day after they leave it's moved to Hertfordshire." Arielle explained as she chuckled softly both at Harry's amazed and incredulous expression and the Manor's rather unique qualities.

"The Manor moves?" Harry exclaimed loudly, his green eyes wide in shock.

"I can't really explain to someone not in the family but yes, she moves. She's also apparently rather fond of you as she's moved us to the Kent estates and they have, by far, the largest and most beautiful lands and gardens attached. Come on, let's go inside. We have things to discuss." She said sobering instantly at the reminder of what she had seen at Privet Drive. Leading the way across the courtyard and through the north facing entrance to the Manor she led him down a long corridor full of doors and off shoot corridors, hung with tapestry's, paintings of battles and mythical scenes and creatures. The occupants of said paintings cried out greeting's to Arielle and gave him quizzical looks as they passed. Taking a sharp left and descending a short flight of stairs she turned left again and threw open the doors to a small walnut panelled drawing room covered in shelves with large plush armchairs arranged around a roaring fire place. The floor was covered by beautifully spun rug of red, cream and gold to match the upholstery on the chairs and the rich red window hangings gave the room a warm, comforting feel that reminded Harry of Gryffindor common room but more...like home. Arielle took the seat farthest from the door and indicated the one opposite for Harry to take which he did, almost eagerly, and was amazed at how comfortable the armchair was.

"Now, I know this might be hard and I know you wont want to talk about it, believe me, but I need you to tell me about the Dursley's. I need to know what they did to you." Arielle's voice was soft but firm as she leaned forward in her seat to look him deep in the eyes, the light of the fire casting shadows on her face making her appear older, more worn. Harry looked down at his hands, bunched in his lap, trying to avoid her ancient, sad eyes that reminded him of Dumbledore's piercing gaze and sighed.

"They...my Uncle, he used to...when he was angry he would sometimes hit me if I did something bad or freakish and if I didn't get all my jobs done I...I was locked in my...my cupboard without food...I mean, it wasn't that bad, so long as I did what I was told I was fine and it improved a bit after I got my Hogwarts letter. I got a bedroom then." He stammered out, unsure of what Arielle's reaction to his home life would be. He had never told anyone quite how bad it was at the Dursley's before, he knew they wouldn't believe him or if they did they wouldn't understand but, from what Arielle had said, she had been through the same thing. She might understand.

Arielle froze in her seat at her Godson's words. He was starved, beaten, left in a cupboard. It was reminding her all too forcefully of her own, for want of a better word, childhood. She doubted whether her poor Kit had ever endured anything to the extent that she had or the signs would have been much more pronounced; she had had her suspicions when she had met Harry that Monday, had seen the faint traces of neglect and cruelty that she knew all too well but had prayed that she was wrong. It seemed that these days all her prayers were in vain as she now realised the true magnitude of what Dumbledore keeping her away had caused.

"Harry, I love you and what they did to you is not fine. It is anything but fine. What they've done is not only sick and wrong it's illegal, they should never have ever laid a finger on you. They are monsters and you deserved so much better than them, do you understand me?" She whispered as she moved from her seat to kneel on the rug in front of her Godson and took his hands in hers, drawing his eyes to meet her gaze. When he looked up she saw pain, doubt and fear swirling in his beautiful green eyes mixed with the smallest spark of hope when he saw the love and fierce protectiveness of the woman before him. It was something he was not used to seeing, he had perhaps witnessed this sort of reaction only once or twice: when Mrs Weasley had embraced Ginny after he, Harry, had saved her and again after the world cup when she had embraced the twins after fearing for their safety and their lives. She let go of his hands and opened her arms to him and with what was half way between a laugh and sob he tipped forward off the seat and into her waiting arms where she simply held him as he cried, stroking his unruly raven hair until the tears stopped


	7. Chapter 7

They sat together in front of the fire, Harry wrapped in tightly in her arms, for hours as Harry told her every awful detail of what his life with his relatives had been like. She listened patiently, her grip tightening whenever he mentioned them ever getting violent with him, but did not interrupt. She was simply there as no one had ever been for Harry in his life, she was a source of warmth, comfort and understanding as Harry spoke, making it easier for him to get it all out at once. When he finally fell silent she dropped a kiss on the top of his head and hugged him tighter for a moment before leaning back to peer down into his face.

"Thank you for telling me Kit. Now, I think it's well past time for lunch. Wren!" She called out the last word and with a pop! a small house elf in an ivory tunic appeared in the room next to them.

"Mistress Ari' called?" The small elf squeaked as she, Harry had worked out it was a she from the higher pitch of her voice, dropped into a curtsey before the two of them.

"Yes, I'd like you bring us some afternoon tea. Sandwiches, scones and small assortment of tarts will do nicely I think." Arielle replied to the elf. She spoke with a tone that indicated the request was an order but there was a great deal of fondness in her voice and in her eyes as she regarded the creature. Wren curtsied again and disappeared to follow her mistress' orders leaving Godmother and Godson alone once more.

"You have house elves?" Harry asked curiously.

"Yes, 6 in fact. There's Wren, Robin, Jay, Lark, Swift and Finch. And yes I am aware they're all named after birds, apparently one of my predecessors had a thing for birds. Ah! Speak of the devil." As she spoke Wren had reappeared with a large silver tea tray and a three tiered cake stand both laden with all the things associated with Afternoon Tea. Releasing Harry Arielle moved over and took the tray as the small elf put the cake stand down herself and disappeared once more after checking that her mistress wanted nothing else. Harry was amazed at the array of beautifully cut sandwiches, delicate little tarts and perfect scones. Then there were the varying jams arrayed on the tray next to the large silver teapot and the teacups decorated in gold filigree and the cream and butter for the scones. The food was done like an art form and if they tasted as good as they looked Harry was looking forward to staying with Arielle even more.

"Go on, dig in. I know what you boy's are like with food and considering your Jamie's son and Sirius's Godson, well I'm surprised you haven't attacked the stand yet." She chuckled lightly as she began pouring the tea. Harry eagerly grabbed a sandwich which turned out to be cucumber and was in fact as delicious as it looked; Arielle watched as he ate, marvelling at his impeccable manners despite having been brought up by those pigs. It was mystifying but Lily would have been proud of what a polite young thing her son had turned out to be, so unlike his father in that respect.

"I think after this I'll give you the tour, or as Sirius liked to call it 'that waste of time when we could've been outside or doing something fun'. Every single time he, Remus and your father visited he would bitch and whine about having to do the tour despite the fact he would later, inevitably, get lost. Complete idiot your Godfather, last time he was here he ended up on top of the Gate House. Still have no idea how in Gods name he managed to get up there but still. Then I'll show you to your suite of rooms..." Arielle's monologue was cut off by splutters coming from her young charge as he choked on the treacle tartlet he had just bitten into. Still coughing he turned to look at her with wide, incredulous eyes and a slack jawed expression.

"Suite of rooms?!" He exclaimed incredulously, sure he must have heard her wrong. She smirked at him over the rim of her tea cup and raised her perfectly tweezed brows in a silent, mocking question.

"Yes, suite of rooms. I could give you the whole wing to use if you'd prefer...?" Arielle teased then giggled at his horrified expression.

"I barely have enough stuff for one room never mind anything else! It's too much." He insisted.

"Which is precisely why I'm taking you shopping. For one, none of your clothes fit or of a quality that befits someone of your station and you deserve better. For another, I've missed almost fifteen years worth of birthday's and Christmas's so excuse me if I want to spoil you a little and don't even start on me 'wasting money' on you, as you can probably tell from the house alone I have more than enough money to keep several third world countries going for a number of years and add to that the companies I own never mind those I have invested in or am a shareholder of quite frankly I could buy you an entire clothing company and not notice it. So please, let me spoil you for once. You deserve it." She replied with an edge or finality to her voice that made it quite clear that this was the end of the discussion on the matter. Harry, having no response to this, helped himself to another treacle tartlet and let Arielle pour him some tea.

It was late afternoon when the duo were found wandering the innumerable halls of Phantome Manor. Harry had seen the tapestry room, the west wing which housed the state rooms (where the Phantome family received and courted important guests) which included a magnificent dining room, the Nether Gallery which was a long room filled with ancient armour and weapons, each with a plaque beside them detailing who of the Phantome family had used or owned them and what they had done with them which fascinated Harry to no end. They were moving on into the East wing of the Manor where the living quarters, family rooms and other rooms that were personal to the Phantome family were housed. Harry had asked why they were skipping the South wing when they were walking down the long corridor that ran from one end of it to the other when she had turned and grinned at him.

"That's because Kit, there is no South wing. The South wing is split by the gate house so we have the South-west quarter which houses the state and guest quarters and the South-east quarter which houses the infamous Phantome Library. Spread over three floors and running half the length of the entire Manor it houses almost half a million books, scrolls and other texts some over a thousand years old. Both Muggle and Magical works are to be found there, it's possibly our crowning glory."

Harry was gobsmacked, he wanted to see the Library more than anything; he had always loved books, they had been the only things he had ever really enjoyed when he was growing up at the Dursley's. He used to hide from Dudley's gang in the Library at Playtime and sit and devour book after book, then when he had been given Dudley's other bedroom he had found the treasure trove of untouched books in there as well. At school when he was younger he wasn't allowed to be better than his cousin so he had held himself back and it had simply become habit to never work to his fullest ability to the point where even at Hogwarts he never gave his all in classes or in his homework. Noticing her Godson's thunderstruck expression Arielle smiled to herself and decided to give him a treat before showing him to his suite of rooms. Walking a little faster they soon came to a pair of immense wooden doors on their left which with a grin tossed over her shoulder at her young companion Arielle thrust open and entered. Harry followed curious as to what lay within and stopped short, his mouth hanging open in amazement. It was the Library. The space in front of him was large and open with desks, chairs and opposite a huge vaulted stained glass window that rained a rainbow of colours onto the ebony wood floor. A long deep gold lounge stretched beneath the window and on either side of it began the maze of shelves; they stretched on in both directions further than Harry could see and there were walkway's atop them spanning the breadth of the room, from wall to wall, at what would be each floor's height all the way up to the third. Wooden spiral staircases matching the ebony floors and shelves led from the clear plateau before him to the different levels and ladders on runners ran along from the walkways down the length of the shelves.

"If Hermione knew about this she'd have a fit just to see it." Harry murmured as he gazed around in amazement at the incredible amount of knowledge, stories and history surrounding him. He could live for a thousand lifetimes and never finish everything housed here, it was like paradise.

"Hermione's one of your friend's right? What's she like?" Arielle enquired with a smile as she overheard her Godson's quiet words. With a smile Harry began to tell his Godmother all about her and Ron, what they were like and what they got up to together and even the times they had fallen out, though he did gloss over the worst parts of those occasions. To his surprise her smile fell slightly and there seemed to be an odd hardness to her violet eyes.

"What's wrong?" He enquired, tilting his head in confusion. She pursed her lips and led him over to the lounge under the window and pulled him down next to her.

"Well...I know I don't know them and I may be totally out of line saying this but...Harry, they don't seem like particularly good friends to me. I mean from what you've told me you've been through a lot together but the things you've fallen out over, it's not something true friends would turn on you for. I mean the only time I ever saw James angry with Sirius, actually one of the few times I saw him angry in general, was when Sirius almost got Severus killed. And, well Ron seems a bit of a fair weather friend, someone whose willing to turn on you and resent you for things you have no control over isn't a particularly good friend in my books. Also from what I've seen of your reactions to this place you like books yet you never mention schoolwork or your classes at all, coupling that with Hermione's need to be the best and the way I saw the Dursley's treat you...I'm not saying they're bad people, not at all. Just that maybe...ugh this all coming out wrong. Just ignore me, I'm talking nonsense" She rambled on looking more unsure and uncomfortable with every word she was saying but Harry got the gist of it and in a way, understood what she meant.

While at the Dursley's he had not been allowed to do well then when he had met Ron, who put so little effort into anything academic, he had copied him to fit in with him. Then, with Hermione she craved being the best and on the one occasion he had done better than her she had gone off in a huff about it. Harry rationalised that she also had a point about Ron's faithfulness to their friendship; he had known him for four years by the time of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and had still turned his back on him, accusing him of wanting the fame and glory winning would bring. He had, in fact, only made up with him after he had done so well in the first task. It had been Hermione who had stood by him and helped him through the horror of having to face a dragon at fourteen with nothing more than a wand and if the spell went right a broom.

"No, I understand I think. I mean, I do love learning but I kind of...just don't try in class or anything. I'm so used to hanging back in the shadows I think I'm a bit afraid of what would happen if I really tried. And I see what you mean about Ron and Hermione but they are really good friends and they've been through a lot with me..."

She grasped his hands between her own, her soft slender fingers wrapping around his calloused ones and gave him a fierce look.

"Harry even when you were a baby we you were brilliant, you could walk and talk long before you should have been able to and your 'accidental magic' was amazing. You are incredible and it's about time you realised that and showed everyone else just how special you really are. If you want to do well in lessons or read or want to learn anything at all you should. Especially about your birth right and your place in Wizarding Society."

"Place in Wizarding Society...what?" Harry was really confused now. He had no idea what she was talking about and his magic was average at best. Her eyes widened and her face became thunderous.

"I knew that manipulative son of a banshee would pull something like this! How dare he, putting you with those monsters was bad enough but then to not even tell you about your birth rights? Oh I swear to the Gods when I get my hands on him he is dead." Arielle spat she launched out of her seat, eyes blazing and the silk of her dress rippling around her knees as she began to pace.

"What are you talking about Ari'? Who are you talking about?" Harry demanded as he watched his enraged Godmother pace back and forth across the floor.

"You, you're the last of the Potter's who were descended from the Peverell's meaning you are the heir to the Noble and Ancient Houses of Potter and Peverell. Clearly Dumbledore didn't want you to know, the insufferable fool, so he could control you like he did me. How you have gone this long without someone mentioning this to you I have no idea." She explained irately, her voice shaking in anger. Harry was understandably flabbergasted, he had had no idea of anything involving Ancient and Noble Houses or any family named Peverell and hadn't she said something about Dumbledore trying to control him like he had her? Noticing at last her Godson's confusion she stopped pacing and looked down at him, the fire blazing in her eyes dimming to violet spark, and took a deep calming breath.

"It seems I have a lot more to teach you than I thought."


	8. Chapter 8

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the Library with Arielle telling him everything he should have been told at eleven, or had been allowed to live with his rightful guardian, what he should have been brought up knowing. She did her best in the short space of time to impose on him the importance of his position and social standing in the wizarding world, that the vault he had thought was all the money he owned was in fact only a small subsidiary put aside to pay for his schooling and such. His families vaults should have been turned over to him at the same time, they were going to look into that. As Harry listened to her talk he grew more and more angry at the man he had looked up to and trusted since his entrance into the world he should have grown up in, Dumbledore had not only denied him a childhood and a loving home he had also denied him his heritage and Harry for one would stand for it no longer. He was determined now to find out everything and anything he could, he wanted to defy Dumbledore and do all things he had been kept from doing. Starting with...

"I have a seat on the Wizengamot?" He asked completely bewildered as he wasn't even quite sure what the Wizengamot was.

"You have two actually, the Peverell and Potter seat but you cannot sit in them till your seventeen and of age. However your legal guardian can wield them in proxy for you till that time, up until this point my sources tell me Dumbledore has been holding them for you. He tried to get a hold of my three seats but no one outside the bloodline is allowed to wield the Phantome seats and as my Order of Merlin seat is mine till the day I die he had to leave them empty for me to reclaim upon my return. Okay, you look confused. I'm guessing it's because you have no idea what the Wizengamot is, correct? It's the wizard high court, all the Ancient and Noble Houses, some of the Noble Houses and anyone with an Order of Merlin First Class hold seats in it. We vote to create the laws, we preside over trials and we vote in or out the Minister of Magic. Essentially, we hold more power than the Minister as we hold the power to depose him at any time by issuing a vote of no confidence or if we find him corrupt in any way. The Phantome seat is the decider as it counts as two votes in one as it is the only House that has sat on the Wizengamot since it's inception, the other Houses gained their seats by marrying into the old families and taking their seat, for example the Black family seat was originally the Fey family seat however the last of the Fey's, a woman by the name of Lilith if my genealogy is correct, married Cepheus Black and so the Fey line was absorbed and became the Black's and their seat was absorbed with them." Arielle lectured as she walked in front of the large board she had conjured to help her explain his family tree and his heritage. Harry was sat cross legged on the sofa watching her talk and feeling a little overwhelmed but also invigorated. For the first time since the Tri-Wizard Tournament began he felt excited about something, he was enjoying learning new things and he couldn't wait to learn more. He tried to supress a large yawn but Arielle caught it and smirked at him.

"And now, my young Lord, I think it is high time you went to bed. It has been a very stressful day and I dare say you need your rest. Come on, I'll take you to your rooms and you can look around some more in the morning."

Harry tried to protest as she pulled him gently up off the seat and led him from the library but he was awfully tired. He didn't really pay any attention as they walked bar where he was putting his feet; he did however register when she guided him up two sets of stairs and then stopped halfway down a corridor and led him into a large room lit only by a large roaring fire that sent shadows dancing across the whitewashed stone. A large mahogany four poster bed with a scarlet cover dominated the room but did not fill it, the room was spacious with two doors leading out from either side of the fire place and a window seat carved out of the castles stone scattered with red and gold cushions. Harry drowsily noted that his school trunk had been placed at the end of his bed and his pyjama's had been laid out for him on the downturned bed.

"Sleep well Kit, love you." Arielle murmured before she kissed his head softly and let him meander toward his bed. He vaguely noted the click of the door shutting as he began to strip and change into his nightclothes but pushed it aside in favour of climbing into the large bed and snuggling down beneath the covers to slip into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Albus Dumbledore was not pleased. He had just received notice that Harry was gone from Privet Drive and the wards surrounding the property were completely gone. The boy had disappeared seemingly without a trace from right under his nose and the guard he had set to stop this from happening. Which is why he had called an emergency meeting of the Order to try and find the boy and work out how he had disappeared without someone noticing. Sweeping into the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place Albus noted that there were one or two people missing but presumed that their absences would be explained or accounted for as he took his seat beside Severus. Remus and Sirius were sat at the other end of the table deep in a whispered conversation, clearly they had not heard any news of Harry's disappearance as they were both smiling. In fact Sirius looked younger than he had since the escape he, Albus, had orchestrated, more like himself.

"I have been notified that Harry is missing from his relatives house. I need to know how this occurred, has anyone seen anything since Arielle's appearance, anything at all?" He asked softly in the quiet of the room. There was a hush where even the two remaining marauders fell silent then Mrs Weasley began yelling as did several other members of the Order but suspiciously Remus and Sirius remained silent. Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody struck the kitchens stone floor hard with the bottom of his staff and bellowed for everyone to be silent, the old Auror couldn't hold with so much bloody noise.

"Black, your quiet. I'm surprised you aren't up in arms about Potter going missing." Mad-eye growled as he regarded the animagus with electric blue eyes. Sirius glanced at Remus before shrugging and leaning back in his seat with a careless grace that was inherently his.

"Why would I be when I know where he is and who he's with?" He replied raising an eyebrow at him in silent mockery.

"Sirius if you know where Harry is you must tell me this instant, he must be returned to his family immediately it's the safest place for him." Albus declared the twinkle in his blue eyes now entirely dimmed leaving them cold and hard as he peered down his nose at the young man. Sirius snorted and rolled his storm grey eyes at the old man.

"Harry's with Ari which means he's at the Phantome estate which is fucking impregnable. No one even knows where it is let alone how to get in there. Harry is safer there than he is anywhere else in the world Dumbledore." Sirius replied. Albus froze. Arielle had taken him which meant...no, damn her! She was going to ruin everything, all his carefully laid plans, all the lies and the plots he so loathed were all to be for nought now. She would tell Harry all that he, Albus, had kept from him and in so doing would turn the boy away from the path that he himself had laid out for him. He cursed inwardly, he needed a way to get the boy away from her, to bring him back under his control. Albus hated that he had to manipulate everyone, had to lie to them and pretend to them but he had no choice. It was the only way to win against Voldemort, he had to make sure they went with his plans and the easiest way to do that was to keep them in the dark and orchestrate it all from behind the scenes. Little did he know that while he thought furiously of ways to persuade or pressure Arielle into giving up the boy she had Ghosted into the kitchen and was stood, wrapped in the shadows, watching them. She had waited till Harry had fallen asleep, he looked almost identical to Jamie when he was asleep as you couldn't see Lily's striking green eyes any longer. She had watched him drift in the land of dreams for a while, noticing how all the worry, weariness and tension he carried in his waking hours melted away in sleep leaving him looking so innocent and child like it brought a tear to her amethyst eyes. She had left soon after, quickly changing form her dress into a pair of skin tight pants made of black dragon hide, a white tunic with sleeves reaching to her elbows, ending in a waterfall of fabric and a black corset laced in place over the top of it. Her hair she had braided and pinned in place, leaving only a small sweeping fringe that fell across her forehead and over her left eye to keep it out of the way and wore over the knee boots of the same dark dragon hide as the pants. She needed to see Sirius and she was unsure of her reception so had changed into her battle armour, she was taking no chances with her safety, not now she had Harry to think of. She had focussed in her mind on his magical signature, the thrum of the power that was so innately him in the tapestry of the world and finding it, Ghosted to him. Now, standing in the shadows of Grimmauld Places dark and dingy kitchen she listened as the Order, as she had guessed they were, argued back and forth with Remus and Sirius as to whether Harry should be allowed to stay with her.

"Sirius I understand that you think you know this woman but it's been fourteen years, she might be different, she might mean Harry harm! He should really be returned to his relatives where he's safe." A plump red headed woman scolded, her hazel eyes full of disapproval she glared at the escaped Prisoner. Arielle chuckled softly and decided to make her entrance.

"You know it's rather bad manners to insult someone like that behind their backs." Arielle called with a sarcastic smile curling on her lips as she allowed the shadows embracing her to fall away leaving her standing, leaning against the kitchens grimy wall. Gasps echoed round the room as people turned to gawp at her in shock, Daedalus Diggle fell off his seat with an undignified squeak and Moody had drawn his wand and sent a well aimed hex in her direction which she had dodged with practiced ease. Sirius' breath caught in his throat as his grey eyes met her violet orbs. Those eyes that enraptured and enchanted him, there was no one in the world who had eyes like those.

"Ari." He breathed. Her smile turned into a small smirk as she regarded him. He looked so different, so old and worn with shaggy black hair that reached his chin and a gaunt, emaciated look about him. But he was still Sirius, he was still the man she had fallen in love with, the impossible idiot who treat life as a joke because taking it seriously would mean facing up to the horrors of his life.

"Hello again dear-heart." She replied softly. Without thinking Sirius was out of his chair and across the room before anyone could react; he wrapped an arm around her slender waist, lifted a calloused hand to her face and pulled her in to kiss her. It was the kind of kiss that steals your breath and ignites a fire in your veins, the kind that you feel to the depths of your soul. It was a reunion, two souls brought and merged together after so long apart. Like mending a wound, there were years of pain and loneliness and longing healed in that kiss that seemed to them to last a life time but truly lasted only a few moments before they broke apart, smiling at one another like school children discovering the wonders of intimacy for the first time.

"Merlin I've missed you." He whispered as he pressed his forehead against hers as he tried to cement the smell of her skin and the feel of her in his arms again into his memory.

"And I you, Siri', and I you." She murmured with a smile so radiant that it lit up her face and made her more beautiful than he had ever thought possible.

"When you two lovebirds are quite finished." A sardonic voice cut in and they turned to see Remus smirking at them as he moved across the room toward them. Arielle grinned at him as Sirius grumbled something about 'cock-blocking were-wolves'.

"Remus! It's good to see you. You look old, old friend." She teased with a laugh as she pulled herself out of Sirius' grip and embraced the haggard looking wolf like a brother.

"And you don't look a day older than twenty, you minx. Merlin it is good to see you again though." He replied, his green eyes sparkling with mirth as he relinquished his hold on the beautiful witch.

"Would someone like to explain to me why neither of you two are concerned as to how she got in here? How she got past the wards?" Mad-eye barked though with less ire than he would express had Arielle been anyone other than she was. He remembered her well and he knew of her ability, useful little trick it was too.

"Alastor! it's been a while, you've lost a few more bits since the last time I saw you by the looks of it. I do hope you repaid the ones who did it in kind? And as for how I got in, you know I can Ghost. There's no ward or spell in the world than exists that can stop Ghosting, believe me: I've tried almost every single one and the ones I haven't I have ancestors that have. Your securities fine." Arielle teased, shooting the old ex-auror a smile as she did so. He grunted and gave her a small facsimile of one in return, something that surprised many of the rooms occupants as he was well known for being a grumpy, cantankerous git who rarely, if ever, smiled.

"Now, for those who don't know me I'm Lady Arielle Phantome of the Most Noble and Powerful House of Phantome and I'm here regarding my Godson, Harry."


	10. Chapter 10

Her statement was met with loaded silence, she knew what Dumbledore would demand of her and by all the Gods in all the world she was not going to bend to his whim again. She had suffered too long under his rule, had sacrificed too much, had allowed him too much control over her Godson's life to ever permit the bastard to ever put her in that position again, to let him re-make her into his perfect little marionette. It was time she severed the strings once and for all, Dumbledore was going down.

"From now on Harry will be staying with me, it was entirely his choice and I intend to honour that choice." She stated calmly as she surveyed the room with eyes so cold they seemed to chill your very soul if you gazed into them for too long.

"Now my dear, you don't understand. Harry must..." Dumbledore began in that condescending tone she knew so well from her Hogwarts days but she cut over him.

"No, Albus. It is you who does not understand. I am and have always been Harry's rightful guardian, the fact that he was prevented from being put with me and given to those monstrous muggles is tantamount to kidnapping so I would suggest that unless the next words out of your mouth were 'stay where he is' that you should shut up and let the people who actually care about him discuss his well being." She spoke in tones so acerbic that it sent chills down most of the rooms spines and made the old Headmaster flinch away from her almost unnoticeably. The plump red-headed woman who had been so vocal before Arielle's appearance seemed to bristle at her however, hackles rising like an angry cat.

"How dare you! Professor Dumbledore cares a great deal for Harry and I for one think we should listen to him and put Harry back with his family or at the very least he should come here, with us. I mean where have you been all his life?" The red haired woman snapped angrily.

"How dare I? How dare you! How dare you insinuate that I wasn't there for Harry, I was kept away per your precious Professor's orders so he could keep my Godson under his control! If I had been permitted, if I hadn't been lied to and continually kept from him I would have been by his side in a heartbeat! So don't try and tell me that that manipulative old fool cares about Harry, the only thing he cares about it his glorious 'greater good'." Arielle practically snarled. Her violet eyes were filled with fury as she spat the words at the woman who recoiled at the venom lacing every syllable. In fact the whole room seemed to recoil as magic crackled in the air, over her skin and burned in her eyes; it took Sirius laying a restraining hand on her should to calm the woman down once more, the sheer immensity of the oppressive weight of her power now relieved from them the room breathed easy once more.

"What do you mean you were kept from Potter?" A dark skinned man with a deep rumbling voice Arielle vaguely recognised as Auror Shacklebolt asked as he leaned over the table to look directly at her. She knew him from the files she had retained on Ministry employee's, she had also been given more up-to-date information by one of her friends who had a vested interest in keeping her informed of the dealings in their Government.

"I mean that Dumbledore kept me away. He knew Harry would grow up to be immensely powerful and he knew if he was raised by someone who actually loved and cared for him he would be impossible to control, that if Harry were to grow up confident and happy he would never follow his plans. So he ensured that the only person remaining who could take Harry was out of the picture, namely myself. He needed me out of the way so he could place him with those beasts." She replied. Though she appeared calm now it was easy to see the raging storm swirling just beneath the surface, ready to break free at any moment.

"But Dumbledore wouldn't do that, he..." The bubble-gum pink haired Auror she recognised as Sirius' cousins child, Nymphadora, piped up but was stopped short by Arielle's bitter laugh.

"All of us, we're nothing but pawns to him, pieces in his ever evolving game with Tom Riddle. Don't you see? Dumbledore is a master manipulator and a skilled liar, he's played everyone perfectly to get the exact result he wants. He played me worst of all, I was his Queen, the one he sent round the board to capture the other pieces while he sacrificed so many others so he didn't loose his most powerful player. That is, till a new player was added to the board in the form of Harry. Now, here was a little boy he could mould, make into the perfect weapon in his war, someone he could control entirely. It was then I became a risk, I could take Harry away from him, keep him out from under his control and he couldn't have that so his Queen had to go. He'd already allowed Sirius to be carted off to Azkaban without trial and convinced Remus that as he was a Werewolf it would do him no good to be involved in Harry's life. So you see, I will not now nor will I ever be consulting Albus bloody Dumbledore on the care and well being of my Godson when all he cares about is that his sacrificial lamb makes it to the alter on time!" She sneered as she glared around the room at the assembled Order members who were looking either at her or at Dumbledore in varying degrees of disbelief and mounting horror but it was Sirius's reaction that scared her the most. He had gone stock still, his grey eyes hardening to shining steel as he rounded on the old man who now sat, unable to meet anyone's eyes as the truth of her words cut him to the core.

"You. You could have stopped them taking me away? You could have saved me from twelve years in that hell hole?" He whispered in a voice so quiet, so deadly, that even Albus shook in fear but the old man did not answer.

"Go ahead Albus, tell him! Tell him how you sat back and let him be thrown to the Dementor's when all it would have taken was one word from you as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot to secure him a trial! Tell him!" Arielle's voice shook with fourteen years worth of rage and hatred, she truly despised the man these people seemed to adore. Could they not see him for what he truly was? Were they so blind to his manipulations and machinations that they simply allowed him to do as he pleased with peoples lives?

Her words seemed to hit home to several people in the room; Snape and those who currently or had previously worked for the ministry in particular. They knew the truth of what she was saying, the Auror's because they had to know the varying laws and who could enact them and Snape because Albus had in fact stepped in on his behalf and saved him from the fate he would have otherwise shared with Black. It was an uncomfortable truth for him to accept but a truth none the less which begged the question: was she indeed telling the truth in all of her accusations?

"My dear, I..." Albus stammered out, presumably trying to defend himself but he was cut off by a feral growl emanating from Remus' throat and thundering through the room. His normally green eyes were now the yellow of the wolf within as he snarled at his former Headmaster. It took every ounce of control he had not to lunge at the old man and tear him limb from limb for destroying his best friend like that, for allowing him to suffer all those years for nothing and for repeatedly denying him access to his cub! It was frightening to see the wolf normally kept caged within the normally mild-mannered man so close to the surface, the Order began then to understand why were-wolves were so feared. Remus had to turn away and grip the edge of the fireplace with till his knuckles went white to avoid lunging for the blue-eyed puppeteer's throat.

"She is not nor has she ever been your anything Dumbledore! And she's quite correct, hell will freeze over before I allow you anywhere near Harry again. You're damned lucky I'm not throwing you and your whole bloody Order out on your arses right now so keep you mouth shut if you know what's good for you because quite frankly it is becoming increasingly difficult to try and find a reason not to curse you seven ways to Sunday." Sirius spat as he defended his Godson and the woman he loved, he could knew Remus was dangerously close to losing control and he honestly didn't blame him. The anger rolling off of them was so palpable you could practically taste it, it radiated out in waves each more potent than the last and no one could even find words to argue with Sirius or chastise Remus for they knew in their hearts they both had every right to be angry.

Sirius wrapped his arm around Arielle's waist and pulled her to him, yanking her against his chest so he could burrow his face in her neck and inhale the scent of her skin in an attempt to calm himself. He was furious, no he was beyond furious, there were not words in the English language to describe the level of anger he currently felt towards the old bastard. He believed Ari completely and utterly, she had never once lied to him or anyone she truly cared about. She had bent the truth, twisted it to her own ends at times but never had she lied and never about anything as important as this; he wanted desperately to understand what she meant by her being Dumbledore's 'Queen', his most powerful player on the board, but he was afraid to know the answer. He was terrified in fact of what he might learn, of the secrets that still remained untold between them, of what she had endured in the years since they had last seen one another. But despite all that there was a joy in his heart, a weight lifted from his soul, that he had been carrying since the day Remus had told him she was 'dead'. Having the woman he so desperately loved back in his arms was worth any amount of torment, between this and Harry being safe and happy at last he was the happiest he had been since before James and Lily's death.

There was silence in Grimmauld Place's kitchen then, the assembled Order members silently digesting what they had learned of their venerable leader and the strange woman who had appeared in their midst. Albus Dumbledore silently cursed himself, all his carefully laid plans now brought to nothing by one woman. Perhaps he shouldn't be surprised, after all he had made her, had taken the sheer unfathomable amount of raw power and skill and fashioned her into the perfect weapon, his assassin; he had been the one to encourage her to hone her skills, to use her powers for him and the greater good, and now he reaped what he had sown.


End file.
